Time
Time is a mechanic in the Pokémon games. It was introduced in Generation II and has been a major component of almost all games released afterward. Time affects both the evolution of several and whether certain Pokémon can be found in the wild. Some events may take place at a specific time of day, or on a particular day of the week. are governed by the time function, maturing after a certain amount of time has passed. Much like weather, the games' time function has been revised and expanded in each subsequent generation after its introduction. Generation II In Generation II, the changing time of day was a highly touted feature for the games; several Pokémon were even designed with this in mind, such as and , while others would only appear in certain areas at certain times of day. At the beginning of all three games, the clock would be set upon starting a new game, even before the is named. The default time is 10:00 a.m. The clock can be reset through a code in all three games, though it is more difficult to do so in . The player's will change the clock by an hour for . was given two new evolutions to take advantage of the changing time: , which it would become if its friendship maxed out during the morning or day, and , which it would become if its friendship maxed during the night. Times of day Morning Morning, referred to as in-game, is the time from 4:00 a.m. to 9:59 a.m. Many Pokémon Trainers are still asleep and there are many Pokémon in the wild. However, the wild Pokémon that appear in the Morning are mostly the same as Day, with only slight differences. During the Morning, the rising sun tints the entire landscape with a yellowish hue. Day Day is the time from 10:00 a.m. to 5:59 p.m. The landscape is not tinted at all during this time, making it seem closer to the Generation I games (which do not have a time system). Day is the busiest time, as most people are up and about at this time and a wide variety of Pokémon appear. Night Night, referred to as in-game, is the time from 6:00 p.m. to 3:59 a.m. During the Night, Pokémon encountered by ing trees may be ing at the start of the encounter. Wild Pokémon battles taking place at night use a slightly different music track. The world is colored a bluish-purple, and buildings have their lights on. Days of the week When the Pokégear is first received, the player's mother will ask or to set the day of the week as well. This affects several things, such as the National Park's Bug-Catching Contest and which of the Week Siblings appears, though not much else. Resetting the clock A secret function for resetting the game's clock that requires a password may be accessed from the title screen. The password is generated from the player's name, Trainer ID number, and current amount of money (Filb's secret password generator). The game will then reboot and the main menu will return the "TIME NOT SET" error message. Proceeding will then load a screen in which the player can adjust the clock's data, including the weekday. Due to a bug, the password only takes into account the first five characters of the player's name. Gold and Silver Hold ↓''', '''SELECT, and B'. Crystal # Hold '↓, SELECT, and B''' # Release '''↓ and B''', while still holding '''SELECT # Hold ←''' and '''↑, while still holding SELECT # Release SELECT Generation III Unlike Generation II, Generation III had no separate time periods, or even an ability to check the time in-game unless the player traveled back to Littleroot Town, where he or she had set an analog clock at the beginning of the game. Also, unlike Generation II, the time-based events were very few and extremely far between, with the clock mostly running to keep track of the growth of planted Berries (although this was not completely foolproof). Additionally, there was no way to change the clock in this generation, not even for daylight saving time. There were, however, some time-based functions in the games. For example, Shoal Cave's water level would change every six hours, at 3:00 and 9:00 a.m. and p.m. Just the same, Eevee would be able to evolve into Espeon if the in-game time was between 12:00 p.m. and 11:59 p.m. Eevee would be able to evolve into Umbreon if the in-game time was between 12:00 a.m. and 11:59 a.m. Although a small part of the game, some events occur on a daily basis. Lilycove Department Store gives out Pokémon Loto Tickets for the Pokémon Lottery Corner, with the winning number changing daily. An old man who lives in Pacifidlog Town looks out for , and will, every day, generate a random number between 0 and 65535 and if this number matches the personality value of any of the Pokémon in the party, Mirage Island will appear in the game. In , however, the time function is completely absent, allowing it to be more like the Generation I games. This also makes it impossible for Eevee to evolve into either Espeon or Umbreon in these games. In order to do so, the player would have to trade Eevee to Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald and have it evolve in one of those games. The same holds true for Pokémon Colosseum, where Espeon and Umbreon are obtainable as Starter Pokémon. In XD, Eevee can only be evolved into Espeon or Umbreon by a method that is not time-dependent, the Sun and Moon Shards. Generation IV In Generation IV, the time function returned fully with many features from Generation II, including changes in the overworld lighting and in the availability of wild Pokémon at different times of day. However, this time it uses the Nintendo DS's system clock. Many Pokémon have new evolutions influenced by the time of day; for example, will only evolve into at night. The three time periods from Generation II return, with smoother transitions between them. A calendar and day of the week system are also present. The game keeps track of the date of capture of every Pokémon. Some in-game events are influenced by the day of the week; for example, only appear in the Valley Windworks on Fridays, and battles with in the Battle Zone can only be initiated on weekends. The Pokédex also has a new function that displays where Pokémon are found in each time period. When it is first opened, the Sinnoh Pokédex will also default to the current time of day. Times of day Morning Morning tints everything a pale blue color, changing from dark blue of night into bright blue of daytime. Morning lasts from 4:00 a.m. to 9:59 a.m. Day Everything takes on its natural color during the day. Day lasts from 10:00 a.m. to 7:59 p.m., with twilight lasting from around 5:00 p.m. until night sets in. Twilight has its own set of eyecatches. Night Much like its Generation II counterpart, the world is dark, but pockmarked by the bright lights of buildings. Night lasts from 8:00 p.m. to 3:59 a.m., with lights in buildings turning off at 12:00 midnight. A majority of areas in Sinnoh have slightly different music during the night, including Pokémon Centers, though this is not true in Kanto and Johto. Generation V In , the concept of seasons was introduced. These are akin to the seasons in the real world, only to allow for less restrictive gameplay, the seasons change with every month. Time of day now varies depending on the current season. As in HeartGold and SoulSilver, day is divided in four different parts: morning, when floodlights in the cities switch off and the sun starts to rise; daytime, when everything is lightened; evening, when the floodlights switch on in the cities and everything starts to be lit with an orange hue; and then nighttime, which is characterized by a darker landscape, both in the overworld map and in battle. In favor of seasons, Pokémon are no longer found at different times of day, meaning Pokémon that one would suspect to find only at night will be found during all times of day. Time of day in relation to season Generation VI Time continued to be based on the system clock in Generation VI, now using the 3DS's clock to track time. Seasons from Generation V did not carry over, however. Therefore, the intervals for when morning, day, evening, and night occur are now constant. Unlike in previous generations, where the time period transitions lasted a few seconds, they may last up to 15 minutes, allowing less abrupt changes in the overworld lighting. If the 3DS clock is changed, time-based events will not occur for 24 hours and any Berries will reset. Times of day Generation VII In Pokémon Sun and Ultra Sun, the clock functions conventionally, matching the Nintendo 3DS's clock; however, in Pokémon Moon and Ultra Moon, the game runs its time offset by 12 hours from the 3DS's clock. In Pokémon Moon and Ultra Moon, this difference mainly affects the day-night cycle. Events that refresh daily still refresh when the 3DS's clock hits midnight (or noon in-game in Moon and Ultra Moon) and events that rely on the day of the week correlate to the day according to the 3DS's clock. Specific scenes in the game, such as in the beginning of the game, will be set at specific times, with the clock effectively frozen until that part of the story is completed. Regardless of the games, the player is eventually able to travel to a world that has the opposite time by using the Ultra Wormhole at the Altar of the Sunne/Moone. Different Pokémon can once again be found depending on the time of day. In the Rotom Pokédex, these species are denoted with a different icon when viewed in the Habitat menu. Certain areas in Alola have slightly different background music depending on the time of day, such as Hau'oli City. Times of day Note that these times refer to the time on the 3DS's clock. That is, within Pokémon Moon and Ultra Moon, "day" still starts at 6 a.m. as far as the game world is concerned. This may be seen at any place that acknowledges the time, such as the Pokémon Center Café. Time-specific events :Please note that this section relates only to events that occur at specific times but not on a particular day. For events that occur only on specific days of the week please see Days of the week. Time-based evolutions With the introduction of time in Generation II, time-based evolutions were also introduced. The table below summarizes the in-game times during which Pokémon that evolve based on time can evolve in various games across the generations. Since time was not implemented in , these Pokémon cannot evolve in those games. Generation II * will massage the player's Pokémon between 3:00 and 4:00 p.m. * s will only challenge the player at night from 6:00 p.m. to 3:59 a.m. Generation III Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald *The tides in Shoal Cave depend on the time of day. It is high tide from 9:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m. to 3:00 a.m., and low tide from 3:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. and 3:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. Generation IV Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum * s will only challenge the player in the morning from 4:00 to 9:59 a.m. * will only challenge the player at night from 8:00 p.m. to 3:59 a.m. *The player can catch once from 8:00 p.m. to 3:59 a.m. in the Old Chateau. *The Pal Park transfer can occur only once every 24 hours. *Certain music changes depending on if it's daytime or night. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver *Daisy will massage the player's Pokémon between 3:00 p.m. and 4:00 p.m. * will only challenge the player at night from 8:00 p.m. to 3:59 a.m. *Clair's phone number can be registered on any day between 6:00 a.m. and 10:00 a.m. at the Dragon's Den after battling her and Lance in the Dragon's Den. *Pryce's phone number can be registered on any day between 6:00 a.m. and 10:00 a.m. at the bottom of the Lake of Rage (not main area). *Lt. Surge's phone number can be registered on any day between 9:00 a.m. and 11:00 a.m. in front of the Power Plant after capturing and the player arrives with a . *Brock's phone number can be registered on any day between noon and 3:00 p.m. at the Pewter entrance to Diglett's Cave. *Whitney's phone number can be registered on any day between noon and 4:00 p.m. at the Goldenrod Department Store on the 6th floor. *Jasmine's phone number can be registered on any day between 1:00 p.m. and 2:00 p.m. at Olivine Diner. * 's phone number can be registered on any day between 3:00 p.m. and 4:00 p.m. at Pallet Town, from Daisy after she massages one of the player's Pokémon 7 times. *Misty's phone number can be registered on any day between 4:00 p.m. and 6:00 p.m. at the end of to the east of Bill's Sea Cottage when is not there. *Janine's phone number can be registered on any day between 4:00 p.m. and 6:00 p.m. at the Pokémon League Reception Gate in front of . *Morty can be rematched on Tuesday between 8:00 p.m. and midnight at the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. Generation V *Trainers may be battled every day in the Big Stadium and Small Court. However, they cannot be battled during sports events that occur during certain times and days of the week. *The Royal Unova can be boarded only during the evening. *A businessman in Lacunosa Town gives out a , , , or Berry on Sundays /everyday during nighttime. *The Black Empoleon biker gang will "take over" the Tubeline Bridge on Friday evenings and nights, and their leader can be challenged. *A girl on will give out one of four weather rocks per day. The rock changes depending on the time of day: Generation VI Pokémon X and Y *At the Juice Shoppe in Lumiose City: **Pre-made Berry Juice is sold to the player once a day. **Juice may be made for free from Berries from the player's inventory once a day. *Lumiose Galettes may be purchased for 100 ( 80 if the player is more ) for four hours at a time starting at 3 a.m., 9 a.m., 3 p.m., and 9 p.m. **Once per day, the player may also receive a free Moomoo Milk if they purchase a galette during the hours of 3 a.m., 9 a.m., 3 p.m., or 9 p.m. *In Camphrier Town lives a man who makes daily requests to see a specific Pokémon type that is giving off good vibes. If the player shows him a Pokémon bearing requested type, he will reward them a berry of their choosing. **A in the same house will also give the player a Sweet Heart once per day as well. *A massage therapist in Cyllage City will massage the player's lead Pokémon once a day. * 's Psychic Inver will battle the player in an Inverse Battle once a day. *Between 8 p.m. and 9 p.m., Mega Stones can be found after upgrading the Mega Ring. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire *The tides in Shoal Cave depend on the time of day. It is high tide from 9:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m. to 3:00 a.m., and low tide from 3:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. and 3:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. *In the Nameless Cavern, one of the lake guardians can be encountered depending on the time of day. appears between 4:00 a.m. and 7:59 p.m., appears between 8:00 p.m. and 8:59 p.m., and appears between 9:00 p.m. and 3:59 a.m. *In the Trackless Forest, one of the Legendary beasts can be encountered depending on the time of day. Each one appears for twenty minutes of every hour. , from zero to 19 minutes past the hour; , from 20 to 39 minutes past; and , from 40 to 59 minutes past. *In the Island Cave, can be found during the daytime. It requires the player to have a , , and that has been nicknamed and is holding a , , , or . *The music that plays when soaring in the sky changes depending on the time of day. Generation VII Pokémon Sun and Moon *The music that plays in Iki Town, Festival Plaza, Hau'oli City, Heahea City, Paniola Town, Poké Pelago, Konikoni City, Malie City, and Seafolk Village change depending on whether it is day or night. *Certain Pokémon can be found on the Poké Finder depending on whether it is day or night. *Certain Zygarde Cells can be found depending on whether it is day or night. *At the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , having in the party at night or during the day will allow the player to travel to the Altar of the Moone /Altar of the Sunne . *Pink Nectar can be found in the day only, and Yellow Nectar can be found at night only. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon *The music that plays in Iki Town, Festival Plaza, Hau'oli City, Heahea City, Paniola Town, Poké Pelago, Konikoni City, Malie City, and Seafolk Village change depending on whether it is day or night. *Certain Pokémon can be found on the Poké Finder depending on whether it is day or night. *At the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , having Necrozma in its Dusk Mane form in the party at night or Dawn Wings during the day will allow the player to travel to the Altar of the Moone /Altar of the Sunne . *Pink Nectar can be found in the day only, and Yellow Nectar can be found at night only. * will evolve into Dusk Form from 5 p.m. to 5:59 p.m. only (opposite the real time in Pokémon Ultra Moon). See also * Seasons Category:Game mechanics Category:Time